1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a display panel, and more particularly to a non-rectangular display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally known display panel is mainly composed of an array substrate and an opposite substrate. The opposite substrate is opposite to the array substrate and is sealed by colloidal such as sealant or glass cement. Referring to FIG. 1, a plane view of a generally known display panel 1 is shown. The display panel 1 comprises a display area 11. The sealant 30 surrounds the display area 11. Conventional sealant dispenser dispenses the sealant 30 at a constant flow rate, and can only move along a horizontal direction and a vertical direction due to the biaxial design. Due to the above restrictions, the dispensed sealant 30 forms a circular arc at the corner R, the sealant 30 forms a rectangle with rounded corners after surrounding the display area for one circle. Therefore, the display panel 1 and the display area 11 thereof must also be rectangular to match the pattern of the sealant 30. However, along with the popularity of portable electronic devices, wearable electronic devices and automotive electronic devices, featured by lightweight, slimness and compactness, rectangular shape alone cannot meet the growing needs of diversity.
Furthermore, since the circular arc sealant 30 at the corner R contracts, the border area needs to be enlarged. To the worse, if the dispensing of sealant is not properly controlled, the sealant 30 at the corner R may contract to the interior of the display area 11 and deteriorate product quality and conformity rate.
Therefore, how to provide a display panel whose sealant has special pattern and at the same time not restricted by the sealant dispenser or the manufacturing process has become a prominent task for the industries.